Feu d'artifice
by Kafka Tamura
Summary: Comme ils étaient obnubilés par le tennis, la plupart des joueurs de Seigaku avaient oublié que l'été n'était pas que la saison des tournois. Heureusement, Inui n'avait pas perdu de vu une chose capitale : l'été, c'était d'abord les festivals. InuKai!


**Titre:**_ Feu d'artifice  
_**Genre: **_Romance et humour  
_**Rating: **_T pour des bisous__  
_**Personnages: **_Inui/Kaidoh, mention du reste de Seigaku_

**Note: **_Bon... un autre InuKai! Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, ce couple m'inspire tellement! =O Je pourrais écrire de l'InuKai jusqu'à la fin de ma vie je crois... xD_

_Cette courte fic est inspirée d'un feu d'artifice que j'ai vu pour la fête nationale de la France. J'ai tout de suite pensé à du yaoi (évidemment!) et quand j'ai pensé à Inui et Kaidoh, mon cerveau a fait le rapprochement avec les fameux matsuri japonais. De fil en aiguille, cette fic est née._

_C'est du pur fanservice à ce stade, aussi je pense que ça ne peut intéresser que les fangirls. XD Mais bon, je suis une fangirl et je m'assume!_

_Allez, j'arrête de déblatérer! Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Comme ils étaient obnubilés par le tennis, la plupart des joueurs de Seigaku avaient oublié que l'été n'était pas que la saison des tournois. Heureusement, Inui n'avait pas perdu de vu une chose capitale : l'été, c'était d'abord les festivals.

Qui dit festival dit yukata, stands de nourriture et de jeux, parades, mais, surtout, feux d'artifice. Inui, sans en être fan, aimait bien aller aux festivals d'été. C'était un moyen de se détendre et de profiter d'une soirée avec de la famille ou des amis sans avoir à songer à toutes ses données ou le tennis.

Cela dit, cette année serait différente. Il n'irait ni avec la famille ni avec des amis. Eh oui, il avait prévu y aller avec celui qu'il aimait, Kaidoh.

Pour l'instant, c'était encore un amour à sens unique de sa part, mais, s'il avait bien analysé les données du serpent, il y avait autour de 87% de chances qu'il l'aime lui aussi. Ils passaient énormément de temps ensemble dernièrement et pas que pour l'entrainement. Kaidoh, même s'il ne s'ouvrait à personne, commençait tranquillement à lui parler de toutes sortes de choses par rapport à sa vie privée, et Inui ne se gênait jamais pour en faire de même.

Il avait aussi remarqué que, lorsqu'ils se parlaient, ils se tenaient toujours assez près l'un de l'autre. Ce n'était pas que le fait d'Inui : Kaidoh avait inconsciemment pris l'habitude de s'approcher de lui, allant jusqu'à le toucher par moments.

Le probabiliste, donc, jugeait que c'était le moment de prendre le taureau par les cornes. Il avait seulement besoin d'un contexte favorable pour faire sa déclaration : un festival serait l'occasion rêvée. Il n'aurait qu'à amener Kaidoh à l'écart de la foule – il avait trouvé un petit endroit qui serait désert – et, sous les feux d'artifice qui crépiteraient au-dessus de leurs têtes, il lui ferait sa déclaration.

Pour ce faire, il devait inviter le serpent à l'insu des autres membres de l'équipe. S'il ne faisait pas attention, le reste de Seigaku s'incrusterait et il perdrait sa chance. C'est pourquoi il l'invita alors qu'ils étaient seuls, après l'un de leurs entrainements. Le plus jeune rougit quand Inui lui dit qu'ils ne seraient que tous les deux – les chances qu'il l'aime venaient de monter à 93%. Il siffla et finit par hocher la tête. Inui, s'il ne s'était pas retenu, l'aurait tout de suite pris dans ses bras tellement il était mignon.

Heureusement, il était bon pour se contenir. Pour le succès de son plan, il fallait qu'il soit plus subtil.

Quand le jour vint, Inui mit le yukata qu'il avait demandé à sa mère de retrouver. Il était plutôt foncé, presque noir, avec une ceinture plus pâle. Après l'avoir enfilé, il mit ses souliers et prit un petit sac pour trainer son argent – il comptait tout payer, pas question de faire payer l'élu de son cœur. Il ne prit pas son cahier et sortit ainsi.

Ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous à l'entrée du festival. Ils étaient censés s'y rencontrer vers vingt heures; Inui s'y présenta à dix-neuf heures trente. Il était évidemment le premier arrivé – il ne comptait pas faire attendre Kaidoh. Il s'installa contre un muret et attendit en scrutant chaque personne qui arrivait.

Finalement, Kaidoh fit son entrée dix minutes à l'avance. Il portait lui aussi un yukata, beaucoup plus coloré que celui d'Inui, quoique tout de même masculin. Il était d'un vert plutôt discret, assez foncé, avec des motifs qu'il ne voyait pas bien pour l'instant. La ceinture était plus foncée et d'un vert uni. Le serpent ne portait pas de bandana pour une fois et ses cheveux noirs retombaient simplement sur son front, sans rien pour les retenir. Il avait à la main ce qui ressemblait à un petit éventail, sans doute parce qu'il se sentait facilement mal dans une foule et que ça lui ferait de l'air.

Kaidoh enfin le repéra et s'approcha. Dès qu'il fut assez proche, Inui nota que les motifs sur son yukata étaient en fait de petits serpents. C'était si mignon que le probabiliste se sentit fondre intérieurement. Déjà que le yukata en soit lui allait super bien et lui donnait un air plutôt sexy, s'il fallait en plus qu'il ait de tels motifs, il se sentait prêt à lui sauter dessus.

Il fit preuve de retenue et lui fit simplement remarquer :

- Kaidoh, ton yukata te va à ravir.

Le kouhai, maintenant juste devant lui, baissa la tête en rougissant et, après avoir sifflé, il répondit :

- T-toi aussi, senpai.

Pour éviter que l'embarras ne s'installe trop, Inui proposa avec un petit sourire :

- Que veux-tu faire en premier, Kaidoh?

Le plus jeune rétorqua :

- C'est comme tu veux, senpai.

Décidément, il était vraiment trop mignon. Inui se sentit sourire béatement et, en prenant le poignet de son amour – il n'osait pas encore lui prendre directement la main –, il lui proposa :

- Tu veux bien des takoyakis? Je meurs de faim.

- Okay, fit simplement le serpent.

Le plus jeune se laissa trainer parmi la foule jusqu'au fameux stand, où Inui commanda le plat. Ils trouvèrent un petit coin plus tranquille pour manger, même s'ils devaient rester debout. Le plus grand ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des regards en coin à son amour. Il nota que son yukata laissait voir tout son cou et une partie de son torse. Il ne rêvait que d'y plonger la main.

Inui avait toujours aimé regarder Kaidoh manger, parce qu'il prenait son temps et s'exécutait avec adresse. Il ne l'avait jamais vu renverser quoi que ce soit, ou se tacher d'une quelconque façon. Comme pour tout, il prenait son temps. C'était tout simplement craquant – à ce point, cela dit, tout ce qu'il faisait lui semblait adorable.

Le plus vieux finit bien avant lui, comme de coutume, et se contenta de le fixer plus franchement. Kaidoh finit par le remarquer et il rougit en détournant le regard. Il finit par demander :

- J'ai quelque chose sur le visage, senpai?

- Non, fit le plus vieux avec un sourire, j'aime juste te regarder. Je te dérange?

Kaidoh rougit encore plus et siffla. Néanmoins, il ne fit rien pour l'empêcher de regarder et Inui continua son observation jusqu'à ce que le kouhai ait terminé. Ils jetèrent leur assiette et le plus vieux demanda à celui qu'il aimait :

- Il y a une chose que tu voudrais faire, Kaidoh?

Le serpent siffla et répondit :

- Le jeu des poissons rouges.

Inui sourit et lui demanda :

- Tu voudrais en ramener un chez toi?

Le plus jeune répondit par l'affirmative et Inui ne put s'empêcher de le trouver mignon pour la millième fois. Il l'amena donc au stand où l'on pouvait pêcher les poissons à l'aide d'une épuisette et proposa qu'ils participent les deux, question qu'ils aient plus de chances de l'attraper.

Inui comptait sur ses données pour réussir à attraper l'un des poissons, mais, contrairement à ce qu'il avait cru, la logique ne fut pas de son côté. Il termina, penaud, sans avoir capturé une seule de ces bestioles qui lui filaient entre les doigts. Au moins, il fut content de constater que Kaidoh avait réussi à en attraper un.

Le vendeur lui mit dans un sac avec de l'eau et le serpent le prit pour le regarder. Inui l'observa pendant que, les yeux pleins d'étoiles, le kouhai détaillait son nouvel animal. Ce n'était pas un secret pour le probabiliste que Kaidoh adorait les animaux – c'était l'un des nombreux traits de sa personnalité qu'il adorait.

Ensuite, ils allèrent d'un stand à l'autre, sans vraiment trop participer. Comme la foule se faisait de plus en plus dense, Inui attrapa le poignet de Kaidoh pour ne pas le perdre. Sans tout à fait s'en rendre compte, sa prise glissa et finit par lui empoigner la main. Le serpent se laissa faire et même que, au bout d'un moment, il glissa ses doigts entre les siens pour les entrelacer.

Ils ne parlèrent pas vraiment, hormis pour commenter certains des stands. Ils essayèrent des masques, mais n'en achetèrent aucun, car ils étaient tout aussi ridicules les uns que les autres. Inui put même surprendre Kaidoh à rire et il décida que c'était de loin la meilleure soirée de sa vie.

Vers vingt-deux heures, Inui se pencha vers son kouhai pour lui dire :

- Kaidoh, je connais un endroit d'où nous aurons une superbe vue sur le feu d'artifice. Tu veux y aller?

Le plus jeune hocha simplement la tête et Inui le traina par la main en dehors du festival. Ils traversèrent un petit sentier dans un bois et débouchèrent en haut de la petite montagne. Ils voyaient toutes les maisons éclairées de là et pouvaient même voir le festival. Ils s'installèrent sur le sol et Inui fit exprès de s'assoir tout près de Kaidoh. Près de son oreille, il commenta :

- C'est magnifique, toutes ces lumières, n'est-ce pas?

Le serpent acquiesça et le senpai ajouta :

- Le feu d'artifice sera encore plus merveilleux.

Kaidoh siffla et Inui remarqua qu'il rougissait déjà. Il en était à se demander si c'était le bon moment pour se déclarer quand, soudain, ils entendirent une détonation : le feu d'artifice commençait.

Le serpent sursauta. Inui n'en fit pas grand cas, car il pensait que ce n'était que la surprise, aussi il porta son attention sur les feux qui éclataient dans le ciel. Il allait demander à son kouhai ce qu'il en pensait quand il le sentit agripper la manche de son yukata.

Inui se tourna vers lui et constata, avec inquiétude, qu'il avait l'air apeuré. À chaque détonation qui retentissait, il fermait les yeux et sursautait. Le probabiliste réalisa alors qu'il avait peur des feux d'artifice.

Il se sentait coupable de ne pas avoir cette donnée à son sujet. Il réalisa alors que le serpent n'avait rien dit pour ne pas lui déplaire et il se sentit étonnamment bien et mal à la fois. Maintenant, il était certain à 100% que Kaidoh l'aimait en retour, car jamais il ne serait venu jusqu'ici autrement. Le serpent était du genre à s'enfuir quand il avait peur de quelque chose.

Attendri, mais toujours inquiet, Inui oublia complètement le feu d'artifice et se concentra sur Kaidoh. Il posa ses mains sur ses oreilles pour les boucher et le plus jeune leva le regard vers lui. Ils se regardèrent un moment, mais Kaidoh sursauta une fois de plus à cause d'un feu d'artifice. Pour le calmer complètement, Inui, sans arrêter de lui boucher les oreilles, se pencha pour l'embrasser.

Il le sentit se détendre sur-le-champ et Inui en profita pour approfondir un peu plus le baiser. Kaidoh, surement suite à la peur qu'il venait de vivre, s'agrippa à son dos pour s'approcher plus encore de lui. Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser encore un long moment, mais Inui n'oublia pas de garder ses mains sur ses oreilles, malgré la passion qui l'envahissait. Le plus important, pour lui, était que Kaidoh se sente bien.

Quand le probabiliste mit fin au baiser, il réalisa que le feu d'artifice était depuis longtemps terminé. Il descendit ses mains pour les poser dans le dos de son amour et il appuya son front contre le sien pour le regarder. Au bout d'un silence, Kaidoh finit par souffler tout bas :

- Désolé, senpai, je...

- C'est moi qui m'excuse, le coupa Inui. J'aurais dû savoir que tu avais peur des feux d'artifice.

- Non, insista Kaidoh, je voulais vraiment le regarder avec toi, mais j'ai pas pu...

Inui était touché – Kaidoh était trop chou – et c'est pourquoi il lui fit, avec un sourire :

- Ce n'est pas important, Kaidoh. Je t'aime. Je suis content de pouvoir être à tes côtés. Je peux te réconforter quand tu veux.

Le serpent siffla, rougit encore plus et finit par demander tout bas :

- Tu peux encore me réconforter?

Décidément, le serpent était vraiment trop mignon. Inui accéda à sa demande en se penchant une fois de plus sur lui pour l'embrasser. Kaidoh cette fois passa ses mains autour de son cou et laissa ses doigts le dépeigner. Ils restèrent encore un long moment l'un contre l'autre avant que, finalement, Inui ne dise :

- Il se fait tard, Kaidoh.

Le serpent acquiesça, mais ne fit pas mine de bouger. Inui fut celui qui se leva en premier et il tendit sa main pour aider son petit ami. Ce dernier accepta son offre. Juste avant qu'Inui se retourne, il se leva sur la pointe des pieds et posa ses mains sur ses épaules pour lui donner un court baiser.

Inui, surpris, resta un moment immobile. Kaidoh se recula rapidement et commença à le contourner pour reprendre le sentier. Le plus grand le retint juste à temps en lui prenant la main et il lui dit :

- Kaidoh, je t'aime.

Le plus jeune siffla sans le regarder et, au bout de quelques secondes, il finit par répondre :

- Moi aussi.

Tout ne s'était pas exactement déroulé comme prévu, songea Inui, mais, décidément, ce fut une merveilleuse soirée.


End file.
